Reunion A Sam Winchester One shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: After leaving Stanford, Sam expects to have left everything behind him, but when an unsuspected friend turns up in the middle of a hunt, can Sam really leave everything behind again?


*Dean's POV*

"Sam!" a girl called after us as we were just about to leave "you're leaving aren't you?" he nodded

"Keira... I have to... it's complicated..."

"It's ok" she smiled, obviously hiding her true pain... but Sammy was coming with me "I brought you this" she held out a small bag "It's a protection charm"

"Wasn't that given to you by your mother?" she nodded "I can't"

"Sam, I want you to" she slipped it over his neck tucking it under his shirt "You have to be safe, no matter what happens, we'll meet again ok" he nodded

"Sammy, I think I left the keys in your room, go and get them ok" Sam nodded as he headed back to his dorm room "Look, Give up on Sammy"

"Excuse me?" she asked "I don't think so"

"Sam can never be with you, do yourself and him a favour and stay away, forget him"

"I've had my fair share of crap in this world, Dean"

"How do you-?"

"Sam talks of you often, his overprotective big brother. You never listened to him, not once!" tears fell from her eyes, "Sam's human too!" she yelled "He... just needs someone to understand..."

"Still, that's not your place" I stated as she wiped her eyes

"Dean, they're not there"

"I found 'em, they were in my pocket"

"Dean" he grumbled "Keira, are you crying?" she shook her head

"I'm just going to miss you Sammy..." she hugged him then leaned up and kissed his lips, "my parting gift" she whispered something and Sam smiled and hugged her before heading to the Impala where we drove off.

~*One year later*~

"Sammy!" a voice yelled turning round I saw Sam being tackled by an orange blur "It really is you!" she smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear, why did that girl look familiar?

"K-Keira?" Sam stuttered as she nodded as he hugged her. Wait, Keira, that chick from Stanford who I distinctly told to give up on Sammy...

"Sammy?" the two of them turned to face me

"Dean" she glared, "Right?" man some chicks could be scary, if looks could kill

"Yeah" I replied, "Sammy we've got a job to do"

"Shit" she cursed as she looked at her watch "Damn... Sammy are you staying here?" he nodded "I'll see you later then, I have something to take care of" she smiled as she kissed his cheek and ran off

"Sammy, there's something strange about that girl" I warned

"Dean, we've more important things to worry about, this Shapeshifter that's been killing the women in this town"

"Yeah" I took out the map "all the attacks seem to be around here" I pointed to a small clearing "So that would be a good place to start" I picked up my gun loaded with some silver bullets and handed another to Sam, as we headed to the clearing.

"Come and take me" A voice yelled from the clearing

"Dean there's someone here!" I nodded as I beckoned him to take the side,

"I thought you liked the taste of a woman's blood, sinful and delectable" I looked through the trees to see an outline of a woman she slowly brought her knife to her hand causing blood to drip from it and within seconds the shapeshifter appeared beside her

"You really are foolish" it stated, "I'll take my time eating you" it let out a shrill laugh, as it reached for the girl's neck only for her to dodge and plunge the knife into its heart causing it to fall to the ground dead. She took a bandage from her pocket wrapping it around her hand, so this girl's a hunter, otherwise she must've been pretty lucky to have a silver knife.

"Dean, She's gone" I turned to see Sam, "The shifter's dead too"

"I guess our job's done then"

"I want to find out who that hunter was" Sam stated

"No doubt she's jumped town, just look for someone with a bandage on her hand, she made a pretty deep cut" he nodded as we headed back into town "Sammy, you can't meet her" I stated noting how lost in thought he was "You're just going to get up and leave her. That'll hurt her more"

"I know that Dean. But a drink or two with an old friend wouldn't hurt" he tried making excuses

"Sam!" a girl waved as she sat on the hood of the Impala

"Get off of my baby!" I yelled

"Oh it's you..." she glared as she hopped off the car and hugged Sam, I glared as she chatted away a smile playing on her lips, and Sam looked happier too. "Do you want to get a drink?" she asked Sam who nodded

"Do you want to come too, Dean?" she sighed as I accepted Sam's offer.

We sat awkwardly in the bar, as Sam got drinks "I told you to leave Sammy alone"

"I said no" she stated as she saw Sam approaching she smiled "Hey Sammy" she took her lemonade and sipped it as Sam sat beside her,

"I never expected to see you here; it's quite off the map"

"I'm just passing through, what about you Sammy?"

"Business, we were checking up on some... things..."

"Ahh I see" most people would ask about what business, she can be normal.

"How come you don't drink liquor?" I asked

"I'm driving"

"You're leaving?" she nodded

"In the morning, most likely"

"One drink won't hurt" then I can add some holy water, "After all it's the first time you've seen each other in a while, a little toast over a couple of shots won't hurt"

"Fine" she sighed muttering something like egotistical bastard under her breath

"I'll go get them shall I?"

"Do what you like, Sammy I'm just going to the bathroom" she kissed his cheek as she left

"Dean what are you up to?"

"Something's not right, you disappear for three years and she's not even a little bit curious as to why?" I stated "I'm only going to put some holy water in her drink"

"She's not a demon, Keira's always respected people's privacy" I rolled my eyes as I ordered some shots and tipped hers with some holy water. She came back fixing the gloves on her hand, was she always wearing gloves?

"Hey Sammy" she sat beside him "So which shot's mine Dean?" she asked as I pointed to the holy water "Thanks, To old friends" she smiled as her fingers clasped around the glass as she downed the drink in one shot Sam gave me a look as to say I told you so, she stood up "I think I'm going to head to the motel" she stretched "I'm starting to feel lightheaded" she yawned as Sammy stood

"I'll walk you there" she smiled and nodded, I followed them silently as she headed to the front desk

"What do you mean there's no more rooms..." she groaned "Thanks" she hissed bitterly

"Why didn't you get your room earlier?"

"I was running late, so I left it, looks like another day in the car" she kissed Sam's cheek "Night" she walked to the car park

"Wait" Sam called "Stay with us" she turned looked at Sam then me then back to Sam

"I couldn't impose" she forced a smile, her refusal obviously hurt her, then why did she...

"You should" I spoke without thinking "A girl like you can't sleep outside alone, it's not safe" she looked at me confusion in her eyes "Come on" I beckoned them to follow me to the room.

"This is unlike you Dean" Sam stated when she was in the shower,

"I know Sammy, but we're leaving in the morning, so is she" he nodded as the bathroom door opened and she walked out her hair in a towel, dressed in a vest and her underwear, I looked away as she spoke my name

"Dean" I looked to her "Thank you"

"Yeah, whatever" I took a swig of my beer when she sat on the bed and began wrapping her hand in a bandage "What did you do to your hand?" I asked loud enough to get Sam's attention

"Oh I cut it" she stated, I caught a glimpse of her hand before she bandaged it, it was certainly a knife slash, it was her,

"You're a hunter" I stated

"Dean!" Sam protested

"Yeah, I am, you're not the only hunter in the world" she looked at her hand "Stanford was my backup, if a case ever goes wrong and I can't hunt anymore, that way I have something to go back to, I didn't know you were a hunter too Sam, or I would have said... Sorry" Sam just smiled and hugged her

"Let me see your hand" she nodded

"It needs stitching but I can't do it myself, I can't sew with my left hand" she chuckled "I didn't really think it through"

"You shouldn't put yourself in harm's way like that" he stated as he pulled the thread and needle out and dabbed her hand with alcohol

"It's my job" she shrugged and winced as he stitched it up "Thanks Sammy" she smiled "we should sleep." He nodded as she went to the sofa

"Keira" Sam beckoned her to his bed she smiled as she cuddled to him

"Where are you boy's heading tomorrow"

"We're going to see Bobby"

"Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see him too, he's got my friggin' pendant"

"Pendant?"

"My anti-possession charm, he borrowed it to find some demon, and I want it back"

"Well looks like we'll see each other a little more" Sam smiled as I rolled my eyes, he hasn't been this happy in a while.

*Keira's POV*

"Bobby!" I ran and hugged him

"Keira, I wasn't expecting you, I was sure I heard the boy's Impala"

"Hey Bobby" Dean and Sam entered the Salvage yard house

"Well this is unusual; don't usually get two sets of hunters at once"

"I want my pendant Bobby" I stated

"Well I wouldn't have needed it if Sam had lent me his protection charm,"

"You've still got it?" I turned to Sam who showed me it, still around his neck "Did it do you good?"

"Saved my neck a few times"

"I'm glad" I smiled

"Hold up, you two know each other?"

"Yeah imagine our surprise when Sammy's old Stanford buddy turned out to be a hunter"

"Well I didn't know Sammy was a hunter!" I protested "Ahh Bobby is Chip here?"

"Chip?" Sam and Dean asked

"Yeah, he's somewhere round here, probably round back" I skipped to the door

"Chip!" I whistled, it wasn't long until a large Labrador, golden retriever cross tackled me "good to see you too chip" I patted him "has he been good Bobby?"

"Yeah, his demon senses are as good as usual"

"Your dog hunts demons?"

"Hellhounds to be more specific, my family's hunters all have a dog that can hunt hellhounds, but I can't take Chip anymore, since he's blind, so I left him with Bobby, just to keep an eye on him"

"On Chip?"

"On Bobby" I chuckled "Chip's more than capable even when he's blind"

"Here's your pendant" he handed me the necklace

"Thanks, so any new cases?"

"One, but it's not something you can do on your own, actually since the three of you are on good terms you can do it together" he handed me the file, "we haven't figured out the pattern yet, but this son of a bitch is butchering a new woman every two or three weeks, it'll take you about a week to get there, check the autopsies see what you can find, and kill it"

"Ok" I smiled as I let Chip go and he curled up in a chair "We should get going then" the boys nodded

"Keira" Bobby stated "leave the car"

"But-"

"You know that thing's a death trap; it's going to kill you before a demon gets a chance"

"Bobby" I whined "It's my car, I can't travel without it"

"Travel with the boys"

"Dean won't let me" he sort of hates me

"Dean let her go with you; I'll get a car sorted for when you get back"

"Fine" Dean muttered

"Thanks Dean. Sammy!" I hugged him "I still can't get over how tall you've gotten" I leaned up and kissed his cheek "I get to spend more time with you" I grinned

"You're acting as if you haven't seen me in forever"

"A year in this job IS forever" I stated as a matter of fact causing him to chuckle "Come on" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Impala "I love this car" I stated

"Yeah just get in" Dean stated as I climbed into the backseat and we headed to our next case

"Thank you for your co-operation" I smiled as we headed back to the motel with the autopsy reports, "We should be able to find a connection somewhere" Sam unlocked the door as I sat on the bed sitting the files on the table as I took Sam's wallet out of my pocket "How many ID's do you have..." I muttered "Not that many actually, some obvious flaws too... this is why I don't let Bobby make mine anymore" I chuckled "You're a girl"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're female" I held out his Californian driving licence which clearly said female, I laughed "I've been kissing a girl!" I laughed only to be pinned down "Oh, are you going to prove me wrong" I smirked as he leaned down and kissed me lustfully.

*Dean's POV*

I should probably head back to the motel, I looked at the blonde beside me, I really needed to let off some steam, Sam and his little girlfriend had been getting on my nerves, maybe it's more the fact I know it's not going to last, and either Sammy will try run away or he'll get depressed again, and I don't want to deal with either. I sighed as I got dressed and headed back. Opening the door, Sam and Keira were asleep, Sam didn't want to let go, he never did, he's only going to hurt himself in the end. I sighed as I climbed into bed; we've to go through the case in the morning.

*Sam's POV*

I glanced over to Keira who was reading the file absentmindedly lost in her own world, Dean was still asleep he must've got back late Keira started humming absentmindedly as she twirled around, as she moved I realised she had her iPod in her ear "Aha!" she yelled as she tripped over Dean's jeans

"What the hell?" Dean groaned as he woke up

"Pregnant!" she yelled

"W-What! " I choked

"Sammy?" Dean growled

"Not me!" she stated "the victims, they were all at least a week pregnant"

"I thought you couldn't tell until the fourth week or something?" Dean groaned

"Certain chemicals were present in the blood, which are only there for the first few weeks of pregnancy" she ruffled through some profiles pulling out two folders "These are the only women who could possibly be pregnant"

"How do you know that?"

"Female intuition" she blushed "women... don't make me explain" she pleaded

"Whatever, so we take a girl each, and Keira..."

"Will stay here"

"What? Why?"

"I have a bad feeling... it's still a week till it attacks, I figured that pattern out too it's every time..." she took out a piece of paper "These three stars align, the next being in five days"

"Are you sure?"

"About the date yes, about the victims, most likely... there are other times this chemical can be produced... but it's most common during pregnancy"

"Right, so..."

"I'm going to patrol, just in case" she smiled

"Keira, are you ok?" she nodded as she walked and hugged me

"I just have a bad feeling" she buried her face in my chest as I tried to comfort her. It was never like her to depend on others; she was always the strong one, so it must be something bad.

*Dean's POV*

I checked my gun as Sam headed out for more salt, Keira had been staring out of the window for a while now "Dean, take care of Sammy"

"What are you saying?"

"I can feel it; something bad is going to happen... so no matter what happens make sure Sammy is happy"

"You'll be fine; you can take care of Sammy yourself"

"A few weeks ago you wanted me to stay away from him"

"Back then, I didn't know you were one of us" she smiled

"Thanks Dean" she stood sheathing her knife and tying her hair up as Sam got back "Sam" she kissed him again, I sighed "Be safe" he nodded

"You too, call us if anything comes up" she nodded before heading out.

"She's not telling us something"

"Dean, don't start with this again"

"No, she's been talking as if she's in danger Sam" I snapped "As if something bad is going to happen to her! She's been saying, take care of Sam, and make sure he's happy. That girl doesn't want to leave you but she's talking like she has to!"

"Dean, she'll be fine" he sighed "We should head out" I nodded as we headed to the girl's houses.

An hour had passed and nothing, had Keira been wrong? Suddenly a sharp flash appeared in the sky, fireworks? No that was a hunter flare, I quickly ran to her location, Sam would be heading there too he wouldn't leave Keira alone if she was in trouble.

*Sam's POV*

I ran in the direction of the flare when I heard a loud scream "Keira!" I yelled as I immerged into the clearing to find her suspended between two trees by rope a Demon stood beside her "Let her go!"

"So the Winchesters were here after all, I don't like liars" he grabbed her cheek, cutting it with a knife before licking the blood from the wound "She's a tasty one Sam, it's almost a shame to have to kill her she's such a delicacy, a pure blood hunter."

"Sam, Run" she mumbled

"Oh you can speak" he hissed "You shouldn't protect these boys, it's only going to be worse for yourself" he made another incision and once again proceeded to draw blood

"Get off of her!" I yelled as I charged at him only for him to turn the tables and pin me to the tree

"Aren't you an eager one?" he smirked

"Leave him alone"

"You pure bloods sure are persistent, the girls usually would have passed out by now,"

"Let Sam go" she hissed her body remained still only her lips moved to communicate, her eyes were covered by her hair, I couldn't even tell if they were open or not.

"Maybe I should kill you both"

"Screw you" she hissed "I'll kill you first you son of a bitch" a smirk crossed her lips as I was thrown to the side he picked her up from the throat tears fell down her cheeks "Do your worst...Dean" A loud gunshot echoed throughout the clearing "Fuck you" she smirked as her body fell limp, collapsing to the floor as the demon vanished

"Keira!" I yelled as I clambered to her side, "thank god, she's still breathing" cut the remainder of the rope as I picked her up carrying her back to the room "Stay with me Keira" I whispered as I began to clean up her wound.

"Sammy" I turned to Dean, "I want you to go out for a while"

"Dean what're you saying?"

"I just want to check something, when she wakes up" he smiled "Just trust me ok Sammy" I nodded,

"Call me when she wakes up"

I sighed as I took another drink when my phone started ringing, it was Dean

"Sammy, we... need to talk, meet me at the diner"

"Dean... what's wrong?"

"Just hurry up" he hung up the phone and I headed to the diner.

"Dean?" I asked as I sat in the booth

"She doesn't remember, Sam" I watched him "I told her she was in a car accident"

"What do you mean she doesn't remember?"

"I mean she's FORGOTTEN Sam!" he snapped "She doesn't remember anything about what she does. As harsh as this is, you have to forget her Sammy"

"I can't just leave her!"

"Think about it, you've always wanted a normal life, if you leave her alone she can have _that_ life Sammy, you just have to let her go" I sighed "Sammy?"

"Fine...but I can't see her" or I won't let her go, Dean patted by shoulder

"Good choice Sammy" he smiled sympathetically, I'm sorry Keira.

*7 years later*

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean cursed as I put pressure on the gun wound "I said duck"

"Sorry I was sort of restrained" I hissed

"Never mind let's get you to a hospital, I left my kit at Bobby's" I sighed

"Nice one Dean" I muttered as we drove to a nearby clinic

"I'll go clear up, then we'll finish hunting that son of a bitch" I nodded as I headed into the clinic. The receptionist asked me to take a seat until a doctor came out

"Sam Winchester" a voice called "Room 2" I nodded as I headed to the room

"Sit down please" a female voice muttered as she entered the room from her store cupboard, looking up I saw a familiar face, though it had become more beautiful since then "what seems to be the problem?" she looked at me "Oh a gunshot wound..."

"A hunting accident" I stated as she began to dig out the bullet, she really didn't remember. I winced as she removed the bullet.

"Could you remove your shirt so I can suture it?" she asked as I did so "Hunting seems to have taken its toll on you, you're covered in wounds" she stitched up the wound "If you'd like I can put some antiseptic on it, just so it doesn't get infected"

"Please" I smiled as she walked to the storeroom,

"I seem to be out I'll just go get some" she smiled as she headed out. It wasn't long until the door opened again, but this time a small boy entered, and sat in the doctor's chair.

"Hello?" I asked

"You're a hunter aren't you?" he stated "that's why you're injured right?"

"My partner missed the deer and hit me" I chuckled

"I meant a Demon hunter" he stated "Mommy says that it's not real, and that I made it up, but I found her journals full of things, she says they're just bad dreams, but I rang one of her numbers, and it exists" he stated

"Who did you call?"

"Some old guy, called Bobby." This kid called Bobby "he asked my mommy's name, and said I shouldn't tell anyone... that demons are real"

"Jack" a stern voice beckoned I turned to see Keira "I'm sorry about him, his imagination gets a little wild sometimes" she smiled as she pressed the liquid to my wounds.

"So you're married?" I asked noting the ring on her finger

"Oh no, this just keeps the boys away" she chuckled "Jack hold this for me" she handed him the bottle as she dressed the bullet wound

"I see, is Jack your son?" she nodded "what about his Dad?"

"My dad's a hunter!" he proclaimed

"Jack!" she snapped "I don't know who his father is, I was in a car accident, I forgot everything" she sighed as she taped up my arm

"Liar!" Jack screamed "My daddy is SAM! You wrote it in those books" Me?

"I told you they're nonsense; again I'm sorry about him"

"It's fine. I'm in town for another day with my brother, if you'd like would you come out for a drink?"

"I can't leave Jack alone"

"Well join us for a meal; Jack could come too, nothing classy, just the diner down the road"

"Mommy, please!" Jack pleaded

"Alright, I'll meet you at seven ok?" I nodded as I pulled on my shirt "I never caught your name"

"Sam, Sam Winchester"

"I'll see you around Sam" she smiled

"Bobby"

"What is it Sam?"

"Did a kid called Jack call you?" I asked

"Yeah a week or so ago, said his Mom was Keira"

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"Look Sam, Hunting runs in your family, but it runs in Keira's blood, even if she forgets everything sooner or later her kid's going to become a hunter. Anyway how'd you find out about the kid?"

"I just met him, Keira too. She's a doctor now"

"She hasn't changed" Bobby chuckled "Her Mom did the same thing"

"Thanks Bobby"

"If you get the chance bring that kid to see me, I need to meet the new generation of Colhen"

"Yeah" I hung up "The new generation of Winchester" I headed to the motel. "Dean, we're going to the Diner at seven"

"Why?"

"There's someone you need to meet"

"Ok..." he sighed "Don't forget this demon's lurking around"

"I know"

I sat with Dean in the booth when Jack skipped up to us "Hey Sam" he grinned "Mom's on her way"

"Hey Jack" I grinned as he climbed up onto the seat beside me

"So is this the guy who shot you?" he pointed to Dean "when you were hunting" I nodded

"Those deer are just too quick around here" Dean joked, causing Jack to huff

"I'm not stupid, I know about D-" he stopped as Keira entered the Diner

"Sam is that?" I nodded

"Sam" she smiled "sorry I'm late the car was acting up"

"It's fine"

"You must be Sam's brother..."

"Dean" he smiled

"Dean, nice to meet you" she sat beside Dean as Jack stayed beside me "Jack see what you want to order?" she handed him a menu "I don't think I've seen the two of you around, are you just passing through?"

"Yeah, just business"

"They're hunting a demon" Jack stated

"Jack! I'm sorry he seems to be obsessed that demons, ghouls and shapeshifters exist"

"Crazy kid" Dean smirked as he drank some more beer before looking at me

"Can I take your order?"

*Keira's POV*

I looked up at the waitress, the Diner suddenly feeling very isolated, instinctively I reached for the table salt "Miss Colhen" the waitress smirked as her eyes turned black "It's nice to meet another pureblood, or two" her attention turned to Jack

"Don't touch him" I threw the salt at her causing her to vanish momentarily

"Keira" I looked up to see Sam looking at me "Are you ok?"

"Mommy!" Jack grinned "I told you they were real!" I looked at my hands

"They weren't bad dreams"

"Of course they weren't" the waitress hissed as she threw me across the Diner "You think a bitch hunter who can't remember her linage can throw salt at me!" she howled

"I'm not..." I paused as she took a swing at me only for me to catch her fist "going to let you out of here alive" I growled "Jack, go to the car"

"Mommy!" he whined, "I don't want to" I sighed

"Sammy, keep him safe" he nodded "Dean! Knife!" he threw the knife at me, I caught it and stabbed the bitch in the stomach "Nobody touches my son"

"Mommy!" he ran to me as I hugged him

"Jack, darling" I sighed as I lifted him up, tears brimming at my eyes "Sammy" I hugged him as he wrapped his arms around me, "you idiot! Why did you leave me?"

"I wanted you to have a normal life"

"That's impossible, to me; this is normal" I felt my arm being repeatedly poked "Yes Jack"

"That's Daddy isn't it!" he grinned as I nodded "I thought it made sense, the reason I was targeted, I told you he had a unique palette of victims" I chuckled as I kissed Sam

"I just assumed he was using you to get to us" I shook my head

"So naive Sammy"

"What're you doing now Keira?" Dean asked

"Jack's six, when he's seven he begins his training, it's in his blood. Either I train him, or the Colhen gene takes over, and he'll learn it all by himself. A normal life is impossible Sammy, but I intend to spend it all with you" he smiled as Jack poked him "Here" I handed him Jack "It's a bit overdue but Sam meet Jack, Jack meet Sam" I chuckled

"You know he looks like you Sammy" I smiled

"He does, doesn't he" I chuckled "That's your Uncle Dean" he climbed out of Sam's arms as he stood on the Diner stool so he was eye to eye with Dean

"You shot Daddy" he stated causing me to laugh as I snuggled into Sam's arms

"It might not seem like it, but I think we have a perfect life, sure it would be nice once in a while to have a day without being attacked, we might not have a house, but we have a home"

"I think you're right" Sam kissed the top of my head as we watched Jack attack Dean, well attempt to.


End file.
